Grimmjow Becomes a Soul Reaper
by Hillsberry
Summary: A story I decided to write about my head canon I made when I found out Grimmjow was The story is about exactly what is in the title; It's a story about Grimmjow becoming a Soul Reaper! There may be very mild spoilers to some Rated T for some swearing here and
1. Prologue: The Acceptance

It happened before he even realized it.

Grimmjow was seated as calmly as he could possibly manage in the middle of some god forsaken building in the Soul Society. He was irritated, enraged, and extremely nervous as a few beads of sweat slid down his face. Hands clenched tightly in his lap, he kept his gaze glued to the floor to keep from viciously lashing out at the first person he made eye contact with.

Join the Soul Society, he said. They'll love you there, he said. Grimmjow was going to personally skin Urahara when he got his hands on the clog-wearing man. Not only did he keep him from his desired rematch with Kurosaki, he shoved him into this impossible and extremely stressful situation he was under now.

Hueco Mundo didn't need him anyways, Urahara insisted. What, with Halibell sticking around, they'll hardly notice you're gone!

How many strings exactly did Urahara have to pull to get him here? In the middle of the Soul Society? With people he most certainly tried very hard and deliberately to KILL? So many questions flew through the Espada's mind, only making him twitch more and more in frustration. He clenched his hands to the point of near bleeding. How long had he been sitting there? Minutes? Hours? It seemed like a freakin' eternity.

The door in front of him rattled slightly as it slid open, revealing some minor Soul Reaper in their annoying black shihakusho. The Espada tried to keep himself firmly planted on the ground and stare at the wall behind the Soul Reaper as he spoke. If he caused a ruckus now, they'd certainly take no hesitation in violently kicking him out.

"I have received word from the 1st Captain of the Court Guard Squad about the anonymous request for your admission to the Soul Society…" He began to rant on, reading off some piece of parchment. Yeah, yeah, Grimmjow growled in the back of his mind, intensely glaring at the wall.

"Get it over with all ready," He spat out venomously, accidentally thinking aloud.

Some godly force was driving this odd decision because even though he was extremely rude and eccentric about the whole situation, Grimmjow still had been accepted to the 13 Court Guard Squads. It was a freakin' miracle.

Or at least it would be if Grimmjow had actually been happy to join the disgusting Soul Reapers. The more this dragged out the more it felt like Urahara was standing right next to Grimmjow, _forcing _him into this awful servitude he had now been accepted into.

Obviously there were some catches though. The Soul Society couldn't just let a former enemy AND Espada just waltz his way on into their ranks with no struggle and make himself all cozy. The first thing they did immediately after accepting the anonymous tip and him into the society was drag him all the way to one of their thirteen Captains. He had only been there for a span of at least fifteen minutes before they were shoving him on a slab and some freaky guy they called their 12th Captain was looming over him.

"Interesting, interesting~" He hissed joyously over the Espada, making him cringe in discomfort, "To think- An Espada throwing away bitter feelings to join his most common enemy! I wonder what stimuli could have prompted this." He continued to squawk and squabble over other pointless things and he skittered about the room.

The Soul Reaper that had given Grimmjow the news of his acceptance and some other Soul Reaper girl lingered on the edge of the room, trying to steer clear of the strange, bustling Captain. He was loud and bossy, but when he loomed over Grimmjow he quietly murmured to himself about how he wanted to experiment on the man, and that he had destroyed the last one before he could.

Grimmjow began to feel even more uncomfortable as the murmuring continued to go on into detail, identifying which Espada he killed and what exactly he wanted to do to Grimmjow. The teal haired man felt sick and disgusted and fought every fiber in his body to keep from punching the man as he poked and prodded at his body. He had a feeling that if the other two Soul Reapers weren't standing on the other side of the room that the Captain might've actually indulged in some of his desires on the Espada sprawled out on the table.

Twenty more minutes and Grimmjow trying to keep from barfing and tearing someone in two; it was decided that he would wear restraints. Not the kind that would actually restrain him physically, but the kind that bite back his spiritual energy. A.K.A make him just about as strong as a puny little Soul Reaper that didn't even know how to use a Zanpakuto. The restraints took form of very tight, almost circulation cutting bracelets and as soon as they were slipped on Grimmjow's spiritual pressure dropped drastically. He almost couldn't stand for a few moments at the sudden lack of energy.

But, forced to his feet, the 12th Captain told him every week, if he was _good_, they would pull back a little bit on how much of his spiritual energy was cut. Eventually, if he was a _good boy_, he would be back and running with his full power like normal. By the tone of the Captain's voice he sounded really sarcastic as though he heavily doubted that Grimmjow could accomplish such a feat. That tone changed as Grimmjow was dragged off before he could recover and the Captain waved and said in a much too excited voice, "See you in a week~"

Grimmjow was now woozy and had a hard time concentrating. He was now shoved into another room that looked almost exactly like the one he had waited in prior to the whole Captain situation. He was allowed to sit and he clutched his head, silently spitting every curse he knew at the wretched bracelets sapping his power away. Another Soul Reaper, different from the one that had currently been tagging along with him, began to practically interrogate the Espada. He asked a wide variety of different questions about his sword and his skill set and what he was best suited at.

Tons of questions were being thrown at him every moment there was to pause; it was hard for Grimmjow to keep up. He tried to answer to the best of his ability, now trying to keep from fainting instead of trying to keep himself from killing people. He felt sick and felt a migraine coming on as a voice screamed in the back of his head that this was the worst fucking idea he could have ever let himself be forced into. Then again, he didn't have anywhere else to go or do. Hueco Mundo was a drag without Aizen… That's why he even remotely allowed this to happen… Even though so far all it's done was make him a total wreck or rage and sickness.

The questions continued on for another fifteen minutes. When the Soul Reaper was finished he kindly thanked Grimmjow for his time and got up. He walked off, writing some things down on a scrap of paper. Barely even five seconds went by before the first Soul Reaper had tugged him to his feet and dragged him off again without another word.

Thankfully, the Espada was now being dragged to his new sleeping quarters for the day. Mind you, it wasn't that late. In fact it was the middle of the afternoon, but Grimmjow had never been so happy to see a bedroom before in his life. The Soul Reaper rambled on about some more mildly important, but very uninteresting things. The only thing Grimmjow got out of the whole speech before the Soul reaper left was: This was his room and tomorrow someone would come by and bring him to the division he was sorted into.

When the Soul Reaper left he closed the door behind him and left the Espada in peace. The room was mostly bare. It had the door the Soul Reaper just exited out of, another pair of doors that were open to reveal a closet space, a window, and a sleeping matt with one pillow and a blanket in the middle of the floor. Grimmjow wobbled his was over to the matt and instantly collapsed on top of it. He let out a loud groan as his sore body slowly relaxed despite the bed not being very comfortable.

He was going to make sure to pay Urahara back for this. He was going to make that man feel pain sixty times worse then what he was feeling now. But at this moment, despite not necessarily needing to, Grimmjow slowly closed his eyes. After arriving to the Soul Society only a mere fifty minutes ago, Grimmjow fell into a sleep like state that he would have never allowed himself to do in Hueco Mundo.


	2. The First Day: Yachiru

The last thing Grimmjow wanted to do the next morning was open his eyes. Espadas didn't sleep. Sleep was for the weak, like Humans or Soul Reapers. Stark slept all the time and look what that got him. It got him killed, that's what. So, strongly believing he wasn't sleeping, the Espada very, extremely, as slowly as possible sat up and opened his eyes to a narrow squint. He looked around the room again like he had the day before.

Bright, healthy sunlight streamed through his window to his left. It was like the sun was singing to Grimmjow that it was a beautiful day outside. It was irritating and head-ache inducing. The Espada immediately worked to problem solve the situation by sticking his blanket in the window to try and block it out. The room wasn't thrown into complete darkness by the gesture. The sunlight still streamed on into his room, but it was now filtered out a bit, shading the room just enough so the teal haired Espada could at least open his eyes all the way.

The first thing the teal haired man noticed immediately was that his room had been entered by some unknown person while he was resting. One of the first signs leading to that was a tray of food sitting in front of the door that led out of his room. Grimmjow immediately froze and stared the tray down, now completely and 100% alert. Obviously a try wasn't an intimidating thing, but that meant someone came inside his room and could possibly still be there.

He eyes slowly trailed about the room, but there was no one there as far as he could see-

Grimmjow's breath angrily hitched in his throat. Across the room on the far left wall, his closet door was slightly opened. Yesterday after noon when he had first entered the room the closet doors had been wide open. The doors now being nearly closed was an extremely suspicious thing.

The teal haired man cursed himself for zoning out like he did. He was originally going to stay up all night and gut whoever dared to go near his room, but in his moment weakness he had let himself be foolishly unaware of his surroundings and rest like a weakling. Grimmjow's jaw clenched tightly in frustration towards himself.

In slow, very quiet shuffles he made his way over to the closet in mere minutes. He didn't have a second of hesitation as he slammed the closet door open with his cat like reflexes and held up his other hand up threateningly as if to lash out.

There wasn't a breakfast toting Soul Reaper intruder in his room like he got worked up about, but there was something else in there now. "Holy fuck…" He said in an angry mutter, lowering his hand. As well as the breakfast, Grimmjow's closet seemed to have been tampered with too. It was now filled to the nines with tons Soul Reaper shihakusho. Every single one looked exactly the same, and Grimmjow glared at them in utter distaste.

Glad the room was small and didn't exactly have any other hiding places; Grimmjow shuffled his way over to the breakfast to inspect that now. Surely the Soul Reapers wouldn't poison him. That would be dumb. He didn't exactly need to eat anyways if they tried that, so he wasn't all too worried about the food. It was just some simple food served on a decent sized plate. The plate sat on a tray with a glass of some sort of liquid and a big vase. The vase was filled with flowers. Some, if not most, of the flowers looked as though they had been trampled on or poorly picked.

In the midst of the blooms there was a note:

"Welcome to the 11th Company. We hope to have a lot of fun playing with you. P.s. Kenny helped me pick the flowers, aren't they pretty? Yours truly, Yachiru-chan," Grimmjow read the note slowly, having to try and decipher what looked like five year old hand writing on the small scrap of paper. He stared at the note a few long moments before looking at the flowers and then the food. He repeated this a couple of times.

"Do they think this is a fucking joke? Are they mocking me?" The Espada spat in frustration at the note as if it'd answer him. He angrily crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into his food with full intent on not touching a thing on the tray.

Apparently it was really early in the morning because Grimmjow had nearly a full hour to himself, whittling away the time by leaning against the wall and thinking things over. He subconsciously picked at the bracelets nearly cutting into his wrists.

He felt so weak and helpless with the soul restraints. It was bad enough they had taken his sword within the first five seconds of him entering the Soul Society. He had felt helpless then, but now? He couldn't even imagine trying to explain how he felt with out sounding like a weak little moron.

"Awww! You didn't eat your break fast!"

Grimmjow sputtered and stumbled back, nearly tripping over his pillow and matt on the floor. "Holy fucking shit-" He gasped, looking over to the door. Somehow a little girl- _A little girl_ with short pink hair had managed to slip under his senses. Maybe it was the restraints, but Grimmjow hadn't felt an _ounce_ of her spiritual pressure, let alone notice her enter the room. It could possibly be the restraints dulling his senses, but he highly doubted it. She stared at him, one of her small hands pointing to the try in front of her.

Grimmjow stared back at her in shock, slight irritation picking away at the back of his mind. Who the hell was she? What business did she think she had breaking into his room unawares? She wore a Soul Reaper shihakusho, but who the hell would let a kid be a Soul Reaper? Maybe there wasn't a huge debate on whether or not he could be a Soul Reaper after all because it sure seemed like they let whoever the hell they felt like it in.

She just simply pouted back at him, not seeming fazed or scared or anything by him.

"You didn't change either!" She cried out unhappily and almost scolding, now pointing straight at the older man, "Me and Kenny set up your room when we didn't have to! Why didn't you eat your breakfast and change!" Grimmjow just continued to stare, mouth slightly agape now at the gall small girl. She was scolding him like a freakin' mother when she had to be at least three times younger then the Espada.

This had to be 'Yachiru-chan' because she mentioned some 'Kenny' like the writer of the note had. Not to mention she blatantly pointed out she was one of the people that had set up the room. Her size and appearance also fully explained the shitty, girly handwriting he had to decipher.

"Who the hell are you!? What're you doing in my room!?" Grimmjow snapped right back at her with no restraint what so ever. How dare the little girl waltz in and tell him what to do. Not to mention fuck around in his room while he was asleep- I mean resting his eyes. He had no intentions of complying with such demands under these odd circumstances. The girl puffed out her pink cheeks, crossing her tiny arms.

"I'm Yachiru-chan! You have to listen to me or Kenny will get angry! Kenny doesn't like it when people don't listen!" Yachiru confirmed Grimmjow's assumptions as she went on, "It's okay if you're nervous! It's not so bad! I'll make sure nobody picks on you, okay?" _Picks on me?_ Grimmjow stared in utter disbelief at the nonsense Yachiru was spouting at him as she hopped her way across the room and over to the closet.

"HEY! I didn't say you could come in!" The Espada immediately snapped at her unwavering entrance to his room. He went completely ignored as the pink haired girl rifled through the uniforms hanging in his closet. She was humming to herself as she leafed through the robes. Even at his current power level, Grimmjow wouldn't even break a nail killing this girl here and now. She had to be a total moron to enter the teal haired man's room when he was pretty sure most of the Soul Reapers were warned to do the exact opposite.

Yachiru let out a happy yelp as she seemed to find what she was searching for. She had a firm hold on one of the uniforms and had to hop a few times to get it off the hanger. Grimmjow just watched her now, honestly having nothing to possibly say to her as she dragged the robes over to him and held them up. "These are the coolest ones!" She chimed happily, "You should wear these for your first day in the 11th company!"

"They look exactly the same as the others," The Espada said dryly to her. He swiped the uniform out of her hands so she'd quit shoving it under his nose and squeaking happily over some Soul Reaper shit. He honestly didn't see the appeal in the outfit as he held it out. It looked the same as the ones in the closet and those looked the same as every other one the Soul Reapers were toting around in. Only very few had differing uniforms, they apparently didn't have as much creative freedom in clothes as the Espadas and the Arrancars did.

A tugging near Grimmjow's hip brought his thoughts back around as he nearly lost his pants. "Try them on! Try them on!" Yachiru chimed happily. She had grabbed hold of what her little hands could get on and that happened to be the Espada's black sash. His quick reflexes saved him the embarrassment of his pants almost dropping to the floor and nearly scaring the girl.

"You little- All right- GET OUT! I'm not changing in front of a damn KID!" He exclaimed loudly at her, holding his pants up with her free hand. Yachiru stopped jittering about and stared up at him a few moments, his now free black sash gripped tightly in her hands as she went quiet. "….Okay!" She said with new enthusiasm, seeming to bounce right back. She wrapped Grimmjow's sash around her head like some dumb bandana, spouting some childish gibberish as she ran out of the room making whooshing sounds. She at least had the courtesy to close the door behind her.

The Espada finally had a few moments of peace after the barrage that was Yachiru. He only had a short few moments because he wanted to make sure he was fully dressed before the young girl burst back in. He got undressed and began to pull on the Soul Reaper uniform. It was an extremely awkward feat to accomplish, obviously he felt weird wearing what used to be his enemies' robes.

Grimmjow fumbled around for a bit, trying to properly dress himself in such foreign clothes to him. Yachiru, who had been entertaining herself outside, nearly immediately grew bored without someone else there. It sounded as though she was leaning against the door, steadily saying for a minute straight, "Are you done yet? Are you done yet? Are you done yet? Hey! Are you done yet?"

When the Espada was finished dressing he slammed the door open, fully seething in irritation. He wore the robes with the front slightly open to expose his chest. Grimmjow was so used to not wearing a shirt so this was the only way he felt comfortable. Yachiru was indeed leaning against the door and stumbled into his knees when it was suddenly opened. She looked up at Grimmjow and gave him a big smile, seeming to be very pleased and still wearing his black sash as a bandana.

"Give me that!" Grimmjow hissed at Yachiru, yanking his sash from her pink hair. Yachiru didn't seem to care, giggling happily. "Come on! Now that you're all dressed I can show you the 11th company! It's okay to skip breakfast just this once!" She told him excitedly like they were going off to play. She reached up and clutched Grimmjow's hand in her smaller one. She only got a hold of a few of his fingers, immediately pulling him off into his first day of being a Soul Reaper.

Grimmjow mutter profusely to himself as he shoved his sash into his spacious pockets. He was tense and on edge, but didn't whack away Yachiru's hand like he would have so desired. He honestly wanted to, but he didn't want to hurt Yachiru's feelings or some shit and cause a mass hissy fit this world had never seen before. Plus, for such a tiny girl, Yachiru had an _extremely_ strong grip and the Espada was pretty sure if he tried such a thing he'd take off his fingers in the process.


	3. The First Day End: A New Goal

Grimmjow's first day mostly consisted of Yachiru dragging him around, pointing about, and exclaiming, "Lookit this thing! Lookit that thing!" Grimmjow gave the girl short, uncaring responses to every new thing she persisted in introducing him to. He still wasn't fully 100% yet, but he was highly aware that everything she was showing him was more then pointless.

The pink haired girl didn't let go of the Espada's fingers for a second. At this point Grimmjow could only feel his pinkie and his thumb. The only fingers not in her grasp. He had to admit he found the little twerp amusing, especially when he found out she was the Assistant Captain of the squad he had been accepted into. How something like this came to be was beyond Grimmjow, but he just took it as a joke and mocked the Soul Society's dumb decisions in the back of his mind.

There was an obvious fact that couldn't be easily overlooked as Grimmjow's 'wonderful' tour continued. Everywhere Yachiru pulled him along Grimmjow got looks. Tons of them. Shocked looks, dirty looks, disgusted looks. All those fellow Soul Reapers gave every variety of negative stares towards Grimmjow as they could manage. He felt certain people zone in on his mask on the side of his face. The sharp, white teeth shone in the bright sunlight making it very noticeable if people caught glimpse of his right side.

"Oi, kid," Grimmjow prompted after a while of observing the other Soul Reapers.

"Yachiru-Chan!" Yachiru corrected him for about the 50th time today.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't I bother you?"

The question made Yachiru stop. Grimmjow nearly tripped over her at the abrupt halt. "Bother me?" She asked in complete confusion, tilting her head back to look up at the older male. Her cheery face was scrunched into another unhappy pout.

"Yeah, bother you. Like make you uncomfortable, or piss you the fuck off." The Espada said, attempting to explain to the girl.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm an Espada."

"So?"

"I used to be your fuckin' _enemy_."

"What's that matter? You said used to, soooo… What's the problem?" Yachiru asked, looking completely perplexed. Grimmjow stared at her, not believing her oblivious attitude towards the situation- Or, well, maybe she just really didn't care.

"So, I don't bother you in any way? You don't see me as a threat?"

"Well, of course I see you as a threat, silly!"

"Huh?" Grimmjow took his turn in looking perplexed as he stared down the little girl.

"You're in the 11th Company! We're all about fighting! We're the strongest combat unit in the Soul Society!" Yachiru told him with a giggle, "And plus, Captain Kurotsuchi said that if you weren't wearing restraints like Kenny, you'd be super powerful- Like, almost as powerful as all the other Captains!" She momentarily let go of Grimmjow's hand to throw her own tiny hands in the air, emphasizing her point.

Grimmjow's eyes widen slightly. "…This 'Kenny' guy wears restraints too?" He murmured in surprise that he wasn't the only one.

"Uh-huh. Kenny's the Captain of the 11th company. He's super strong! He wears restraints so he can have fun and fight people without killing them too quickly! Kenny always gets upset when fights end too fast."

The Captain of the 11th Company _purposefully _restrains himself? So he wouldn't _kill people as quickly_? Grimmjow felt a slight prickling of excitement come over him. He perked up a bit, a smirk slowly crossing his face. "Where is this Kenny guy?" He asked, completely interested in meeting his new Captain now. Yachiru fell into another pout almost immediately.

"Kenny's at a dumb meeting."

Grimmjow's face immediately fell too at the news. "You fucking serious?"

"Uh-huh. Yachiru-Chan's not allowed to come," She told him, crossing her arms with a huff, "Captain's only! Super important!" Grimmjow cursed his luck. He had a faint feeling this 'super important Captain-only' meeting was about him though. It was just a hunch, but he was pretty sure about it.

"Besides, you're not strong enough to see Kenny anyways." She said, speaking up again.

"Wha- Excuse me?" Grimmjow immediately sputtered angrily, his gaze snapping right back down at Yachiru. "What did you just fucking say?"

"I said you're not strong enough! You're at the lowest of the low!" She told him, pointing at the ground, "And me and Kenny are allllllll the way up here!" She lifted her small finger to point at the sky. Grimmjow followed her little digit, but didn't fully understand what she was getting at.

"I have no idea what the hell you're saying."

"You don't know anything, do you?"

"Do you want to fucking go?"

"Go where?"

"….Just- Just explain what you're saying all ready."

"Well!" Yachiru said happily, clapping her hands together, "In each of the 13 Court Guard Squads there are ranks!" She turned on her heel and began to skip ahead of the Espada, obviously not wanting to say in one place much longer. The older man followed slowly behind her even though she wasn't death gripping his fingers.

"Uh-huh," He said dryly, wanting her to get on with her explanation.

"The highest ranks are Captain and Assistant Captain! Which in the 11th company is Kenny and me!"

"No shit."

"Then after those ranks there are other ranks, or seats, that other people in the squad hold! Big Baldy is the third seat of the 11th company! That means he's the third strongest out of everyone in the 11th company!"

"So then, everyone who joins the company gets a rank and that ranks how strong they are compared to everyone else."

"Uh-huh!"

"So, where am I?"

"I told you, you're at the bottom."

"The _way_ bottom?"

"The bottom."

"Fuck, _really_?" Grimmjow hissed, now completely understanding what Yachiru was saying. Compared to everyone else, he was just a peon. A reject Espada peon that had decided to join Soul Reaper ranks. There was no physical way he could catch the Captain's eye let alone meet him in his current position. Yachiru probably was the one to come and show him around because she was probably the only one not afraid of him.

"Is there anyway I can get- fuck- like, promoted or something?" He complained angrily, "I'm not a _bottom_ fighter! I'm way stronger then the _fucking bottom_."

"Beat people up!" Yachiru told him simply.

Grimmjow completely stopped a moment and back tracked on what she said. "Wait- Beat people up? Like- Seriously beat the shit out them? That gets you promoted?"

"Only in the 11th company, but yeah!"

"So, if I went and beat someone up right now who had a higher rank then me… Then I'd get their rank?"

"Pretty much! Kenny doesn't like to go through paperwork and analyzing tests so, if you can beat 'em then you get their spot!" Yachiru giggled again, "The ranks in our Company are literally based on how strong you are!"

"…Well, shit!" The Espada exclaimed with a whole new enthusiasm. "Where can I start?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had a lot of fun today! See you again soon!"

Yachiru waved happily to Grimmjow as she left to go to her quarters. The two had spent the remainder of the day going over roughly almost the whole Soul Society. Grimmjow understood some of the basics by the end of the day when the young girl departed. She wasn't as much of an annoyance as he had expected.

He just casually waved back to her, slipping into his room. The tray of food had disappeared and the blanket wasn't shoved into his window anymore. Someone had gone into his room and tidied up while he was gone all day. The sun was now setting, so the Espada didn't get angry over the fact that his blanket had been moved. It was going to be dark soon anyways.

Grimmjow sat down on his bed, leaning his back against the wall. He had a whole new resolve now. The future ahead didn't seem so bad. After everything Yachiru had told him about the 11th company made it seem more and more appealing to him. A Squad entirely based on and revolving around fighting? Fuck yeah! No wonder he had been placed here. It was like a match made in heaven.

He could be as rough, brunt, and violent as he wanted as long as he was using that to aim towards a promotion. All that pent up anger he had felt from the first day was soon to be released on anyone with a slightly higher rank then him. If he could climb the power ladder, he could probably finally meet this 'Kenny' Yachiru kept blabbing about. The Captain of 11th company. The most powerful man in the Soul Society.

The young pink haired girl said there was no 4th seat because the 5th seat was fussy over the kanji of the numbers or some shit. That's what the Espada was going to aim for. He was going to get that seat and possibly higher because he knew he was strong and fully capable. It was just a matter of bending his promotions around the slow weekly release of his powers.

When Soul Reapers would finally allow him to go full blast all the time was when Grimmjow most certainly had the title Captain in the bag.


	4. The Ninth Day: An Invitation

As much as Grimmjow hated to admit it…

He loved the 11th Company. Grimmjow didn't love a very many things. Swearing and fighting were to name a few and in the 11th Company he could do that whenever he damn well felt like it. He loved it. This was exactly what he needed in his life to spice it up again.

Why couldn't Hueco Mundo have been like this? Whenever he tried to duke it out with people there Ulquiorra would get all fussy and blandly tell him he was going to upset Aizen-sama. He wasn't there anymore to tell him that… But there also wasn't anyone there to fight anyways. So coming to the Soul Society was actually a really good idea. Props to that dumb shop keeper for once.

Surprisingly, Grimmjow wasn't the first one to pick the fights despite his new wanting to rise in the ranks. The lower level Soul Reapers, but still only a few measly ranks above him, decided it'd be great to jump the Espada when he hit the scene for the first time without Yachiru at his hip. Even weakened, Grimmjow quite frankly wiped the floor with them and sent them packing. That earned him a rank jump of about five places.

Yachiru didn't visit him for very long after the first day. Apparently when 'Kenny' was free she liked to stick to him like stupidity on humans. Grimmjow only caught glances of her in short wild bursts before she ran off, wishing him a nice day. She did that every day for the next few days and after the first couple of times it didn't startle the older man anymore.

After being jumped the second day, Grimmjow decided he'd begin to earn himself some more ranks. He casually walked around the 11th Division, approaching Soul Reapers with ease. Every single one he approached so far looked extremely uncomfortable when he did. Even though he was just casually asking them what their rank was. If they were only a few ranks higher then the Espada they got a fist in the face and an all out brawl until they surrendered.

This slowly and steadily earned Grimmjow ranks. He rode the fighting wave with a victorious sneer until it came to an unfortunate screeching halt. He got stuck around his fifth or sixth day because of his power restraints. This caused him to get his own butt sent packing home and a sore cheek the next day. The teal haired man then had to impatiently wait in his room a day or two until a Soul Reaper came to bring him to the 12th Company again.

The Soul Reaper that had come to fetch him was Nemu, the girl who had been on the sidelines the last time Grimmjow was there. The only reason he knew that though was because since there wasn't anyone else there, Captain Kurotsuchi shouted at her every five seconds for just about anything one could possibly think of. She didn't get upset, she didn't even flinch. Her face just stayed completely blank as she mumbled in agreement with her Captain's insults and did as he said.

The experience was longer and even more revolting than the last, Captain Kurotsuchi expressing in very heavy detail about things he wanted to do to Grimmjow. He attempted to bribe the Espada into what he referred to as 'minimal experiments', but Grimmjow tried his best to block him out and get through the process.

Finally, after thirty to unruly minutes, Grimmjow was allowed to leave and was a step up higher then he was when he had entered. He felt a little more energized, the new power regiment flowing through his body even though it was only just a slight increase. As soon as he was free of the hell hole that was the 12th Company, Grimmjow went back to the guy who had beat him a few days prior to this and beat the living snot out of him for payback. He did get a bit of a nagging from some faceless officer for that particular fight because of the thorough job he did.

The next few days after that Grimmjow eased back into riding the fighting wave. He slowly and steadily made his way down and reached a rank around the sixties. It was a pretty decent rank for it only being roughly his second week, and it got him more recognition. He liked to call this unwanted Soul Reaper attention. Why? Because he didn't even go a day before he jumped again for the first time in a while as a result of said attention.

The Espada had to put up a bit of an effort to beat these particular guys up. They were obviously higher ranks then what he should have been fighting, but Grimmjow was tough and stubborn. He used that to plow through the Soul Reapers as best as he could.

Unfortunately, only two of the five were actually from the 11th company. The other guys were from some other companies whose symbols on the inside on their uniforms weren't recognizable to Grimmjow. He only knew the 11th and 12th company's symbols.

He immediately took out the ones he didn't know and kept the 11th company members conscious. One of them was lower then Grimmjow, begging pitifully to be spared a harsh beating for following his 'dumb friends'. The teal haired man simply scowled at him and punched him a few brief, but sharp times in the stomach to make him double over. He possibly passed out or was in too much pain to get back up.

Grimmjow kept the last one conscious long enough to ask him what rank he was. "F-F…Forty five…" He wheezed in fear, shaking in Grimmjow's grasp. Grimmjow sneered in delight at the very huge rank jump he bagged. Jumping about fifteen ranks or so was worth wasting time with a lower ranking officer than him and three others that weren't even from his company. He let out a happy laugh before clocking the guy in the face, hard, and knocking him out cold.

"That was an unexpected, but promising turn in events. Barely over a fourth of my power has been released and I'm flying through these dumb ranks," Grimmjow gloated happily to himself, wiping his hands off on his pants. "You better watch out 'Kenny'. I got my eyes on you. You'll be sorry you ever got Captain Class."

Grimmjow began to pull his shirt back on when he was sure he was finished there.

The Espada often fought with it off and the sleeves tied around his waist. The uniform was too restricting to him. Three had all ready been trashed during Grimmjow's attempts to fight in them, so this was the best option he had that would result in less uniforms being ruined as quickly.

Doing this small, trivial thing also got him a lot of unwanted Soul Reaper attention. As it was mentioned earlier, Grimmjow was heavily alienated because he was an Espada. His mask sat comfortably on the right side of his face and it got him lots of looks. Taking off his shirt got him even more.- Those weren't the good kinds of looks either.

By taking off his shirt, Grimmjow exposed his hollow hole and his old Espada rank that no longer held any value. People's eyes were draw to the big six on his lower back and the hole going straight through his spine to his stomach. One Soul Reaper thought it'd be a great idea to jab the number on Grimmjow's back hard with his sheathed sword. That Soul Reaper got sent packing with a demotion and a mouth full of missing a few teeth.

Today someone decided it'd be a great idea to screw around with his hollow hole. Grimmjow untied the sleeves of his robe from his waist. The Espada only managed to pull on one sleeve before he felt this strange, penetrating feeling. It didn't hurt, but it felt like something was sticking in him.

The teal haired man stopped before he tugged on his other sleeve and looked down. The source of the odd feeling was coming from his abdomen. To Grimmjow's horror, his eyes were met with the sight of someone's nicely manicured hand sticking out of his hollow hole and wiggling about experimentally. He let out a loud, strangled yell and jerked himself away from the appendage.

"_Holy shit!_ It actually went through!" Someone exclaimed from behind Grimmjow. The exclamation was followed shortly by a girlish squeal of disgust and the sound of someone freaking out. The Espada whipped around and furiously backed away from his assaulters. He covered his hollow hole with his hands, looking absolutely mortified and violated.

There had been two people standing behind him. They must have just joined the scene because they hadn't been apart of the bunch that had jumped Grimmjow and that were now collectively piled on the ground.

There was a tall, bald man who was staring at the Espada in complete surprise. There was a slightly shorter person next to him who was waving their hand about. It was hard to distinguish whether that one was a girl or a guy, but they had been the one who had stuck their hand through Grimmjow. Their hands were much more feminine then the bald guy.

"…._The FUCK is wrong with you_!?" Grimmjow roared after standing there awkwardly silent for a few moments. "How the hell would you like it if I stuck my hand through you!? I fucking _felt_ that!" Obviously Soul Reapers didn't seem to know that you only stuck your god damn hand through someone's hollow hole if you really wanted to fuck around with them. The Espada angrily wished they had some so he could show them how it felt.

Both of the Soul Reapers stared at him when he spoke up, seeming even more surprised. "Gross, you felt that?" The bald one spoke up first, making some sort of face at the other male.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" The other exclaimed almost angrily, Grimmjow identifying it finally as a guy, "That _is_ gross! Ikkaku! Why'd you make me stick my hand in him!"

"I wanted to know if you actually could! I didn't think your damn hand would really go through!"

"It's a _hole,_ you dumbass! Of course it's going to go through!" Grimmjow angrily butt into the argument.

"What'd you call me?" The one named Ikkaku whipped his head around, glaring at Grimmjow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think you can beat _Kenpachi_!?" Ikkaku roared with laughter, holding his sides, "Psssh, yeah! Good luck with that!" Yumichika attempted to look composed next to the other man, but was tightly pressing his hand against his mouth to stifle his own laughter.

"Yeah, and what's so funny about that?" Grimmjow growled at the two, tightly crossing his arms. His eyes were narrowed to practical slits. Yumichika had fully apologized and stopped Ikkaku and Grimmjow from tearing each other in apart, but the Espada was still furious with the two. They were from his company, so they were attempting to have an idle chat among the Soul Reapers Grimmjow had beaten down. The teal haired man was completely uninterested in any interaction with measly Soul Reapers and made sure he put that point across.

The two had also asked the Espada why he joined Soul Reapers and he simply answered that he wanted to become Captain of the 11th company because he had nothing better to do. This apparently prompted the two immediately thinking Grimmjow was a complete and utter moron.

"Have you even _met_ Kenpachi Zaraki?" Ikkaku asked him once he had calmed down.

"No."

"You haven't even met the guy and you think you could kick his ass?"

"I don't want to come off as a pompous asshole, but I'm an Espada and a pretty damn strong one. That puts me out of the league of you Soul Reapers. You can't compare my strength to yours; it's not one of the same."

Despite the scowl and the obvious venomous tone in his voice, Grimmjow's response prompted a smug grin out of Ikkaku.

"I have to give you credit for your determination. That'll get you far, but maybe not Captain far. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure alone could send you to your knees."

"And that's only half of it, right?" Grimmjow said, tilting his head. "He wears spiritual restraints, right?"

"That's right. You wear them too, so who knows. You might be strong enough. But if you want to even get close to the Captain's rank, you'll have to beat me," He told the teal haired man, jabbing a finger towards his own chest. "Oh, and Yumichika too."

"I'll take you on any day," Grimmjow said without a moment of hesitation.

"What rank are you, Jeagerjaques?"

"The forty fifth seat officially as of about five minutes ago."

"Good luck to you then. I'm the third seat and Yumichika's the fifth."

Grimmjow stopped everything he was doing and stared at the two. "The fuck are you two doing here then?" He asked in total surprise. He just remembered now that Yachiru kept saying the third seat was a 'baldy'. It should have screamed in his head to remind him.

"…What do you mean?" Yumichika asked with almost just as much surprise and confusion.

"Does everyone in this company get to fuck around and do whatever they want? Don't you have important missions or some shit? You're nearly Captain's rank!"

"Actually, yes. If you don't have an important mission, Kenpachi practically lets you do whatever you please," Yumichika said bluntly, shrugging his shoulders with enough ease to prove that this was a normal thing. Ikkaku nodded in agreement saying, "Pretty much."

"….Holy shit. You can get away with anything here." The Espada gaped in shock and slight glee at the idea.

"As long as you don't get caught by the other companies!" Ikkaku grinned, giving Grimmjow a light jab in the arm, "You're not that bad, you know. I don't get what everyone's bitching about. You're not in here screwing things up." Grimmjow clutched his arm, looking at Ikkaku. "I could be," He said simply, but only really because he wasn't sure what else to say.

Practically the majority of his Soul Reaper interactions had summed up to either beating them up or letting them screw around with his powers. A comment like that really took him by surprise. Especially since it was also confirmed that other Soul Reapers wanted no part of him.

"You're here with an honest heart, even though the same heart would never let you admit to that." Yumichika said with a smile. Grimmjow shuddered slightly at the comment. It pissed him off, it made him sound like a huge wuss, but there was also some nagging feeling behind his words.

Maybe it was just because Grimmjow wasn't used to such comments. Espadas always verbally crashed down on each other in their free time. Kindness was a weakness. Just like sleeping. It made you more human.

"Plus…. One the first day…" Ikkaku slowly spoke up again. "Yachiru was the only one with enough balls to show you around. Everyone else was scared and mistrusting. When she came back that afternoon she went out of her way to make sure we all felt like 'real big dummies' for mistrusting your motives. I begrudgingly admit, she's a pretty good judge of character."

The third seat huffed stubbornly, crossing his arms. "Some people are still being judgmental asses, but maybe if you took off the mask it wouldn't freak them out as much."

"The mask doesn't come off."

"It doesn't? Huh, what a shame…" Ikkaku said in surprise. He was probably absorbing everything Grimmjow mentioned. Everything he said about the Espadas. Those two most certainly fought some Espadas if they were such high ranks. Seeing old enemies in new perspectives was probably weird.

"People will get used to it in time." Yumichika said almost encouragingly, "If you keep up these promotions, you'll earn yourself some credit. People will change eventually."

"You know, if you keep up all this mushy Soul Reaper talk I think I'm going to throw up," Grimmjow commented in a very blunt tone, "An Espada's response to this situation would be, 'You weak little cur! Quit complaining and go kill them. If you come back a loser I'll gut you and hang you with your intestines!' or something along the lines of that."

Ikkaku and Yumichika stared at Grimmjow with wide eyes. There was a long stretch of silence after the comment, but the silence was broken by the two Soul Reapers laughing.

"Oh, my. Well, I guess you have a lot to get used to." Yumichika laughed, shaking his head. Grimmjow was grinning before he could even realize it, not being able to help himself.

"You're a funny guy," Ikkaku said, slinging an arm around Grimmjow's shoulders. "Listen to this; you wanna see Kenpachi, right? You're obviously not even close to being able to fight him, but seeing what you're up against is a good thing, yeah? Why don't you come over to the main head quarters for some drinks? Kenpachi's bound to swing by there at some point; I doubt you've got anything else to do. You can hang out with me and Yumichika until he shows up."

Grimmjow's immediate reaction to the Soul Reaper touching him was to cringe unhappily, but when he continued on he slackened and looked more than willing to comply with the idea. He could stomach hanging around these two to see this 11th Captain everyone has been spewing about. It wasn't like the idea itself sounded fun or anything.

No, not at all.


	5. The Tenth Day: Goofing Off

Grimmjow paced about his room the next morning. Ikkaku and Yumichika never bothered to mention what _time _the Espada had to show up at. He always woke up ridiculously early, so he heavily doubted that they wanted him to waltz in around 5:46 in the morning. His best course of action would be to wait until the afternoon and continue pacing about his room. He had a lack of anything better to do because his room was still pretty barren.

When the afternoon rolled in Grimmjow set out for the 11th company's headquarters. He walked down the road, ignoring the other Soul Reapers like he normally did. He didn't make eye contact with anyone because he wanted to go straight to the headquarters without any scuffles for once.

The teal haired man was sweating a bit in nervous excitement for his first meeting with his so-called Captain. He wondered what he looked like, how strong he was. Was he super ripped, or just extremely precise and calculating? Tons of questions flew through his mind, but they had to be suppressed until later. Ikkaku said Kenpachi didn't normally show up until the later hours of the day. He had to try and keep in mind that this wasn't solely for him to meet the Captain.

This was a 'hang out'. It was some buddy-buddy time with the Soul Reapers with food and booze. Grimmjow felt extremely awkward just thinking about it. He was still getting over the shock of the invitation. Soul Reapers wanted to hang out with him because they thought he was cool or at least something along the lines of that. Ikkaku seemed to really like him. Yumichika though he wasn't too sure…

Grimmjow stubbornly wasn't going to return such friendly thoughts. He didn't come to the Soul Society to make friends. He came here for something to do and currently that something was to kick some ass and take Captain title.

He wasn't going to completely brush off the Soul Reaper's advances. He'd allow them in with some boundaries. It was like Ulquiorra bitched to Grimmjow at some point, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." He said Orihime mentioned it was some human phrase.

Grimmjow wasn't too keen on wanting to be more like a human, but the phrase did make sense. The Soul Reapers were still his enemies in a way. The Espada was more than willing to allow them to get closer to him if it meant he'd be able to get to the top faster. He was king after all. Captain was close enough here in the Soul Society.

When Grimmjow arrived to the headquarters he opened the door. He was immediately greeted with a shout, "OI! It's about time you showed up!"

It was Ikkaku. He was holding a bottle of sake in his hand and sitting on a comfortable, but beat up looking couch. Yumichika was to his left, it didn't look like the feminine man had touched and ounce of sake. He sat pretty, smiling at the Espada. In front of them was a low table littered with more bottles of sake, a couple cups, and some food.

Across from them, on the other side of the table, was another couch fully occupied by three Soul Reapers that Grimmjow didn't recognize. One man who stared at him warily with his eyes narrowed to practical slits, another who glanced at him occasionally with a very nervous expression, and a woman with noticeably huge chest who just simply smiled at him like he was any other Soul Reaper. The teal haired man tried to look as casual as possible as he stepped in and closed the door.

"About time? How long have you been drinking exactly?" Grimmjow asked with a snort as he went over to the couch. He felt the male Soul Reaper with the narrowed eyes follow him with his gaze. The Espada tried to ignore him. "We started an hour ago," Ikkaku said, jabbing a finger at him, "You're fuckin' slow!"

"Well, sorry, you never cared to specify what time you wanted me to come."

"I didn't?"

"No, you didn't."

"Pfft, sorry," Ikkaku snickered, seeming to be slightly tipsy all ready. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes in response and kept glancing at the other Soul Reapers. They were starting to put him on edge because he didn't know who they were.

The teal haired man's attention snapped back to Ikkaku when the Soul Reaper patted the open spot on the other side of him and said boisterously, "Sit down! I'll introduce you to the others!"

Grimmjow hesitantly sat down on the couch as Ikkaku jabbed at each one of the Soul Reapers across from them, introducing each one. He started with the grumpy one across from Yumichika. "That's Shuhei Hisagi," He told the Espada, pointing to the glaring Soul Reaper, "He's from the 9th company."

Shuhei just gave a small 'tsk' in response and kept sipping his drink, glaring at Grimmjow. Now that the Espada was aware of his identity he glared back with just as much vigor. This some how managed to make the Soul Reaper scowl even more than he all ready had been. Ikkaku didn't seem to notice the intense stare down because he had continued.

"That's Izuru Kira- Oops, sorry," Ikkaku snickered, almost having hit Grimmjow in the face when he went to point over to the nervous man across from Grimmjow, "He's from the 3rd company." Grimmjow had leaned back into the couch to avoid Ikkaku's arm. He shifted his irritated gaze momentarily to the bald man next to him before slowly shifting his gaze to Izuru.

Izuru gave him a slight wave, but nothing else. The Espada didn't mind him too much, so he acknowledged the other with a nod.

"And, lastly, that's-"

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto," The woman in the middle cut in with happy enthusiasm, leaning forward in her seat, "I'm from the 10th company. It's nice to meet you!"

"Uh…" Grimmjow couldn't keep his glare up with such an introduction and attempted to keep his gaze leveled with her face, "Nice to meet you too…"

Matsumoto smiled at the response she got. "….She's the one that brought the alcohol. She's always up for drinking," Ikkaku said after he had paused from being interrupted, leaning over toward Grimmjow to whisper, "She's an alcoholic-"

"I am not!" Matsumoto instantly objected to the accusation, over hearing him, "Another comment like that and I'll take the booze back to my stash!"

"I was just kidding," Ikkaku said with another snicker, making the female Soul Reaper stick her tongue out at him almost childishly. "If Captain Shorty saw you toting all this booze back to your company I think he might stick you with paper work for a few weeks!"

The two immediately started a playful bickering between one another as Grimmjow sank back even more in his seat, silently wondering when the Captain would show up.

XXXXXXXXX

After Grimmjow had been introduced to everyone the Soul Reapers continued drinking and casually joking. The Espada attempted to be seen and not heard, but Ikkaku and Matsumoto kept engaging him. Ikkaku kept on punching him in the arm to get his attention and Matsumoto kept shoving booze under his nose. They kept roping him into conversations even though he tried his best to just quietly drink.

Shuhei had simmered down a bit and seemed to have decided to be less of an ass. Izuru opened up more and more as he got more intoxicated, seeming to loose some of his nervous air. Matsumoto and Ikkaku just kept getting more obnoxious and active the drunker they got.

After a few more drinks, Grimmjow couldn't help but join them; he was a loud drunk anyways. He could be pretty obnoxious too.

They did stupid little games and tricks that were a lot more fun when your senses were shot. They laughed, yelled, jumped around, and even did some silly games like arm wrestling. Grimmjow ended up winning, but Ikkaku and Matsumoto put up a fair fight.

They didn't eat the food on the table normally. That wasn't fun enough. Instead they decided it'd be a lot better if they had contests that generally went along the lines of: 'Who can throw more food into someone else's mouth?'.

They game was a lot more fun than it should have been. The Espada had a hard time convincing himself he wasn't having a good time. Trying to throw food into people's mouths was hard enough. Doing it while you were drunk was nearly impossible. Barely any food made it into anyone's mouth.

Grimmjow and Ikkaku found it childishly amusing that food that had missed Matsumoto's mouth fell right down her shirt every time without fail. She had to stick her hand down the front of her shirt and struggle to drunkenly fish it out. One tricky little bit of food she was having a particularly hard time with made Grimmjow jokingly offer to fish it out for her. Matsumoto nearly, and seriously, let him, but Shuhei decided to be a killjoy and tell her to fish it out herself.

Out of the six of them Matsumoto, Grimmjow, and Ikkaku had to be the most out of it. Yumichika and Shuhei the party pooper were the least. They spent most of the time quietly conversing to one another while the other three had their little contests. Izuru was kind of in the middle, occasionally jumping into their ridiculous time passing activities. He was the one who had won the food throwing contest.

It was a good thing the headquarters was empty because they were being really loud and making a huge mess.

XXXXXX

Around 5-ish things began to settle down. They all returned to their respective seats on the couches and returned to idle chit chat. Grimmjow just sat back and quietly rested his eyes a bit. Ikkaku and Matsumoto didn't force him into any conversations.

The group had spent most of the day goofing off, which Grimmjow had to admit made it a good day. He didn't spend all day hounding around and beating people up, but he had a good time throwing food and seeing who could stand the longest after spinning for thirty seconds straight. He had never done something like this before and sat leisurely on the couch with an almost satisfied smile on his face as the door rattled open.

Everyone but the Espada looked towards the door when it had opened. Grimmjow was just sitting there in his slightly drunken stupor, enjoying himself after a surprisingly nice day.

However, not even five seconds after the door had been opened, before anyone could say anything, a small force nearly knocked the teal haired man forward out of his seat. He could hear Matsumoto laughing and Ikkaku snickering as the Espada was taken by surprise.

"Grimmie!" A high pitched voice cried happily, followed by some tiny arms wrapping tightly around his head.

Grimmjow sputtered in alarm and struggled before finally prying off what had jumped him. "Yachiru!?" He exclaimed, holding the little girl an arms length away from him before she smothered him again. "Hiya Grimmie!" Yachiru exclaimed happily, waving her arms about, "What're you doing here! How come you're with baldy and friends! Are you playing games together?"

The spree of energetic, happy questions was extremely hard to follow when the Espada was still slightly buzzed. He stumbled over his words and attempted to form answers, but the Assistant Captain wouldn't shut up.

"Who the hell is this guy?" A voice asked from behind the two. Yachiru shut up at the voice and Grimmjow seemed to freeze a moment.

"This is the new guy," Ikkaku said with a slightly mischievous grin and a slow tone, looking up at the person behind Grimmjow, "His name is Grimmjow. Don't tell me you haven't seen him before, Captain."

Ikkaku said Captain with an emphasized tone and as soon as it left the Soul Reaper's lips Grimmjow unfroze. He very slowly set Yachiru on his lap and looked behind him.

Practically towering over him was a nearly impossible gigantic man. He had a scar on one side of his face and an eye patch on the other. He had a serious expression and a Zanpakuto at his hip. With a Captain's coat to top it all off, this had to be Kenpachi Zaraki Grimmjow had been hearing all about.

Now that the Espada was practically on the edge of his seat and fully alert, he could feel the man's massive spirit energy that Ikkaku had mentioned. It was suffocating. It filled the whole room and almost made it hard to breath for the Espada. The other Soul Reapers seemed fine. They were probably used to it.

Grimmjow broke out into an excited and nervous sweat again, a grin crossing his lips as he stared up at the Captain. With everything that the group had done all day, he had nearly forgotten the sole purpose of why he had even bothered coming to the headquarters. Now he was reminded by the big hulking figure in front of him, who tilted his head slightly. The teal haired man's staring obviously wasn't going unnoticed.

"What're you looking at?" Was the first thing Kenpachi asked Grimmjow. He had a very blunt, but slightly threatening tone to his voice as he stared down the Espada. Grimmjow nearly choked up from excitement, not looking away from the other.

"I want to fight you," He said just as bluntly back.

XXXXXXXXXX

((I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this story so far. It's gotten so many views and it makes me really happy. Thank you so much for reading, I didn't think this story would be so popular!))


End file.
